1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanisms for producing linear motion from a rotatable input drive means, and particularly those mechanisms which include means for preventing forces on the driven element from being transmitted back to the input drive means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known mechanisms are available for operating a linearly driven element, such as a control element from a rotatable input drive means. For example, such control elements may include a flap used in the flight control of airplanes. External forces on the control element may tend to move the control device undesirably. If the control element is permitted to be moved by these external forces, a loss in control may result. In addition, these external forces may backdrive the input drive means, and such back forces may be detrimental to the input drive means.
Mechanisms are available for locking out backdriven forces and preventing these forces from being transmitted to the input drive means while being capable of deactuation upon activation of the input drive means to allow the input drive means to operate the control element. Known locking means of this type have often been characterized by significant friction losses which significantly adversely affect the efficiency of such mechanisms.